DECRIPTION (Provided by applicant): Pyrogen-free water (PFW) is required in many applications. Laboratories use it as solvent for compound preparation, culture media, and equipment rinse. Hospitals use it for cleaning to prepare solutions for injections, lV's, and hemodialysis. Pharmaceutical manufacturers use it to formulate injectable drug preparations. Pyrogens, or fever-inducers, are derived from metabolic byproducts of bacteria, molds, yeasts, viruses, and certain chemicals. Current technology used to prepare PFW include distillation, reverse osmosis, and ultrafiltration. Overall these processes are complicated, prone to failure, and in many cases do not remove sufficient pyrogens and are not ideal for small scale facilities. In this program, Compact Membrane Systems (CMS) has identified a simple (push one button) system that is easily integrated into existing systems for pyrogen removal. The basis of the CMS technology is a novel oxidizing system that both kills microorganisms and oxidizes their endotoxins. In Phase I we will develop this novel oxidizing system and demonstrate superior pyrogen removal compared to existing technologies. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Water for Injection including Kidney Dialysis water and pharmaceutical water.